


Sittervid

by paryficama



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paryficama/pseuds/paryficama
Summary: David gets hired as Max's babysitter and the two develop a bond
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), Max & Max's Parents (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Can't get rid of you (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 and chapter 2 part 1 are animatics on my yt channel (just search sittervid and they pop up)

It’s been a week since the camp ended. Max’s first weekend off school and annoyed at the new babysitter his parents hired he thought to himself “God, I need to deal with that again. I hate the people my parents hire so damn much” at least he only had to deal with them during weekends. During the school week, he would just stay at the school daycare facility they had.

“Max, come, your new babysitter is here!” his mother called him downstairs and of course Max went down grunting. “You have got to be fucking kidding me”. In the doorway stood a known figure. It was David. “Are you ready for a weekend filled to the brim with fun~?” David added with the biggest smile you ever saw. 

Max without a word turned around and was about to head back upstairs as his mother interrupted and made him greet the guest. “Max-” “Morning I guess” Max muttered “anyway I’m headed to work. I don’t want to be late!” said his mother exiting the house as fast as a rocket. 

“Out of everyone it had to be you” “ Aw come on Max, we're going to have so much fun! I’ll show you!” David sounded cheerful and determined like always. “I’m going to my room don’t bother me” Max made sure it sounded as threatening as possible but I don’t think David took the hint at that and proceeded to add “Okie Dokie!”

Max was unbothered for the most part but it wouldn’t be David if he didn’t try to connect with him a little bit. David knocked on Max’s door. “What do you want” Max sounded more hostile than ever. “Can I come in, please?”, “fine..”

David went in with a plate of sliced fruits. He put it next to Max. Max was playing Minecraft on his PC. David didn’t hesitate to say something even though Max tried the hardest to ignore him “Be sure to bring the plate back once you’re done” 

David stood behind him watching him attack another player “Why are you hurting this person? that’s not very nice” “It’s the game, anyway he attacked first. GHHH Cant, you just leave me alone?” David exited the room in silence but you could see the sadness in his expression.

The first day didn’t go well at all. The fridge was empty so he couldn’t make food himself. They had to order take out instead. His parents must not cook, that would explain a lot since they’re never home.

Sunday David brought a board game so they can spend some time together. But as sweet the idea was Max wasn’t interested. 

David’s first weekend as a babysitter was a disaster, at least to him. He did provide food and cleaned up the house but couldn’t connect with Max at all. “maybe with time” he thought.  
\---

Monday Max went to school. He got lunch money from his parents. He walks alone, it’s not far but it would be better if he had a bike. No one taught him how to use one after all so even if he had one it would just collect dust. A lot of things his parents didn’t teach him but he’s fine with that. He doesn’t want to spend time with them anyway but it would be nice if they did something, show they cared, or some shit. 

He had no school friends but he at least had Nikki and Neil to chat with on his phone. They lived too far to meet up but this will do.

“Can you believe this, I can’t even get my school year free from David” 

“didn’t you say, you drove all the other caretakers away?” Neil texted 

“RIGHT I can just make him miserable at this job that he wouldn’t have any other choice but to leave! but that’s David it won’t be easy” 

“PUT ANTS IN HIS PANTS” 

“Where in the city would I get ants, Nikki?”

“Right, then prank call him”

“That won’t be enough”

“Max, just make everything harder for him, the easiest tasks. He would be too exhausted to annoy you”

“you actually make sense Neil” Max makes one of his iconic evil grins and prepares a plan for the next weekend.

the school week ended but not without the usual Max’s mayhem. Max collected enough dry dishes so David would have a horrible time cleaning them. But that’s it for the first week. Max felt too bad to scheme a little more. He misses his friends so much.

Max was scared to get back to his usual lifestyle. He got used to Camp Campbell’s pace to the point that his usual day made him miserable. He didn’t want to admit that but he missed Camp Campbell and David being at his house made him remember it even more. He wanted him gone so he can forget how good he had and went back to his life. He was miserable there so thinking it was better than his normal life is pretty sad.

It’s been a few weeks since David became the boy’s babysitter and even though David tried his hardest to cheer up Max, the kid still was plotting a plan to get rid of him.

“Max what if I take you out for a pizza and laser tag?” It was the last sparkle of hope. He tried so hard yet Max showed no response. He wasn’t willing to give up though. It’s David, he always has something up his sleeve. He was expecting Max to just lash at his face again but to his surprise, the boy was happy about the idea. 

Max tried so hard to get rid of him he didn’t realize that he started to not be annoyed by his company anymore. It was rather nice to have someone who cared at least a little bit even if that person was David. Max could never understand David’s annoying attitude but with time it’s something you can get used to.  
\---

People at school started to gossip about the fact that Max hasn’t done any fuss yet. They started to notice his change to Max’s discomfort. He hated that. “I’ll show them fuss if they want it that bad” Max was busy trying to get rid of David but in vain. That doesn’t mean he can’t squeeze another scheme into his schedule.

He got instructions from Neil on how to set up a surprise. He used the school lab’s equipment and set up a chemical reaction. He set it up during class, the toxic gas filled the whole room and everyone had to be evacuated. No one got hurt but the school had to be closed for a week. It took them that long to clean all this mess up. 

Max was in the middle of attention again. It’s not what he had in mind but it made people not question his temper. He was happy with himself but not for long.

He got called to the principal’s office. As he walked in, he expected one of his parents to be there but to Max’s surprise, David came instead. “AND YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE” “Your parents couldn’t come so they asked me to come here instead” Max was shocked but not about the part that his parents didn’t show up “ I’ve heard what you did, got anything to say for yourself” “...” 

The principal was done with Max’s shenanigans. “This is unacceptable, he always ends up here. I have no other choice but to expel him” “WHAT NO!” David stood up “He was getting better! He won't come here anymore I promise!” David looked at Max expecting him to say something. “I-I’m sorry,” Max said with his head down as he started to regret his recent actions. David smiled at him because he knew how hard that was for Max. “Well I’m sick of accepting money from your parents- I MEAN seeing you here. I’m going to give you one more chance. If I see you here again you’re out. Am I making myself clear?” “Yes, Mr. Sherman” “Good”.

David‘s car was already fixed but it felt like it broke down yesterday. He had to get a used bike to move around. Gwen took this opportunity and as the car got fixed she used it more often leaving David with the bike. 

David took Max home on his bike that day. “You know I have to ground you now?” “I know,” Max said with a sad tone. “no computer and phone for a week” “WEEK?” “I know it’s a lot but you realize the severity of the situation” Actually he was shocked at how little it was. His parents didn’t hold back when it came to grounding. 

His parents usually block his access to his computer and take away his phone but David didn’t. It’s like he trusted him with this. “Why don’t you take my phone away?” jokingly asked Max hoping he won’t actually do it. “You need to have it on you in case of emergencies”. Max smirked a half-smile. Even though he could cheat and use his phone for playing games, he didn’t want to. He was trusted like that for the first time he would feel guilty about it. He’s kinda surprised at his own development but he accepts it. 

This weekend David came on his bike again. Gwen took the car of course. “Max if you want we can play some of the board games I bought last time” “Am I not grounded?” “Not for board games silly” That was weird to hear. His parents would ban anything that could bring fun but here’s David banning only 2 things. 

David was done preparing food. He bought some supplies before so he could cook. As David was about to call Max for dinner but he went down on his own. “What about that board game of yours? It’s not like I want to play. I'm just bored, since you know I’m grounded” He felt like saying all that was necessary. David just smiled and said “Let's eat dinner first” 

It was their first time having dinner together since Max would just run away with his plate to his room. David was extremely happy about this and after they were done eating David set up a monopoly game. They had a great night. Even David let him stay up a little later than usual. As amazing as this day was, they had no idea that tomorrow won’t be as colorful.

\---

The morning went as usual. David made some scrambled eggs, a little burned but you could just eat around it. Max took the plate and headed to the table. David followed shortly after. 

“So how’s school?” asked David. Max just looked at him without saying a word. “Come on. You can tell me. There had to be a reason for your lashing out” Max’s expression just became annoyed “Was it because of something I did?” Max got angrier. “Did other kids bully you?” “CAN YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS'' Max burst with anger. “A good caretaker asks about stuff like that” “WELL I'M NOT GONNA ANSWER THEM” “It would be nice if you did” “WELL I'M NOT GONNA sO LEAVE ME ALONE” “...”

‘So, it was because of me” Max gets up “FOR FUCKS SAKE'' He grabbed his plate and as he was leaving the table David grabbed his arm “Max I want to know how you’re feeling” “WELL DID YOU THINK I DON’T WANT THAT. YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE I WAS TRYING TO GET RID OF YOU FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS'' David was shocked. He looked at Max with a face filled with pain, Max started to regret saying that but he didn’t take it back and went upstairs without a word. David did not disturb him that weekend anymore.

The school week was boring. Nothing really happened during it. Max did have some flashbacks to David’s face. David was devastated to hear that after all. 

Max felt guilty about being so harsh. He was thinking about being a little lighter on him from now on. After all, he was trying so hard. It was nice to have someone try for once 

Saturday morning Max woke up earlier to talk to David. He walked down the stairs and to his surprise he saw his mother. She was upset. “he had to do this to us, ghah! I had to cancel my plans” She mumbled under her nose. “Where’s David” Asked Max. His mom stopped what she was doing “Good morning, Dave quit” Max’s expression filled even with more guilt.  
“But he left something for you” She pointed to a shelf next to the door. 

On the shelf, there was a note with a teddy bear. 

The bear looked like a copy of David. It was red just like his hair and it had a yellow ascot. It had a green mouth, insides of its ears, belly, and paw pads. The pads on the hands were circular but the leg ones were in a shape of a tree. You could see it was hand-stitched but not because it was clumsily made, It was neet, but because of the space between the stitching. It has a happy expression, closed eyes, and a wide smile in the shape of a three. 

Max rushed to read the note

“Sorry that I didn’t tell you that in person but you’ve been through enough. I don’t want to add to your plate. I’m sorry that I didn’t see it sooner, sorry it took for you to tell me instead of me figuring it out on my own. I should have known it sooner. I tried so hard to figure out what didn’t work but now I know. How can I make you happy if the thing making you unhappy was me all along.  
ps. I was saving the bear for a special occasion but since it won’t come I’m giving it to you now ” 

He got what he wanted right? David’s gone, no more knocking on his door, no more annoying questions. Max’s chest sank as soon as he finished reading the note. 

He thought he would be happy about David leaving but there was a different feeling instead. One that he couldn't describe like it was an alien feeling. That angered him.

Max went to his room and scrambled the note and threw it as well as the bear against his wall. The boy jumped on his bed and hid under his cover.


	2. Rocky step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets to see David again

The next Monday morning, Max texted Neil because Nikki was not responding. She was probably still asleep. He wanted o tell someone as soon as possible.

“Max, Isn’t it a little too early for this?” said Neil

“You didn’t respond yesterday so yeah.” “I got rid of David”

“Congrats dude. how are you going to celebrate” 

“about that” “I’m not really in the mood for celebrating” 

“Don't tell me you miss him”

“NO NEVER” “but I feel guilty about how I did it” 

“Can we talk later? I need to get ready for school”

“Yeah sure” 

Max felt like he really wanted to talk about it at that moment but it wasn’t the right time. 

Max went to school thinking about David. He realized that with David gone, his parents are going to have to hire a new person. The thought of that didn’t excite him at all. No matter what Max does he can’t seem to win. 

The rest of the week went smoothly. Max was thinking about what kind of person would be his new babysitter. That kind of stressed him out.   
\---

The weekend came and the new caretaker was here. Not new but old. It was Samantha, that girl who couldn’t take Max anymore. She only came because his parents promised Max was better behaving. She was the only one available that night so it would have to do. After all, Max was behaving better these couple of weeks. May I dare to say it was because of David. Samantha entered the house and didn’t spare a second to say something.

“You better behave this time dipshit” 

Max ironically responded with “Nice to see you too” 

“Your dad left money for us to order out but I see the fridge still has food. Your parents don’t buy groceries, Who did then?”

“The last babysitter” That question annoyed Max

“They cared enough to cook? wow, let me guess. You made them quit” Max grunt a little bit at that 

“HE WAS A BETTER BABBYSITTER THAN YOU COULD EVER BE” 

“If you’re so overprotective other him maybe you shouldn’t have been such a brat and drove him away” 

“IM NOT OVERPROTECTIVE OVER HIM. SHUT THE FUCK UP”

“language! who I am kidding. You’ll never behave since you’re clearly better than anybody else”

“SHUT UP I SAID”

“Even kidnappers wouldn’t want you!” Max’s blood started to boil. He grabbed the nearest plate and threw it at her. She dodged it.

“AS I SAID, YOU WILL NEVER BEHAVE” Max’s fist just got tighter. he grabbed another one and missed this time too.

“YOU’RE SUCH A BURDEN” This time Tears started to flow. Max grabbed 2 plates at the same time but he didn’t throw them in time. Samantha just exited the building leaving Max alone.  
\---

Max filled with fury continued to throw plates at the floor. He grabbed another one and another one, pulling them over his head as far back as he can. He jumped on the counter to get to the full supply. Plate after plate. Crashing and glass braking noises filled the house. He didn’t even spare the good ones usually reserved for guests that his mother had over. 

It’s been over ten minutes and Max still hasn’t stopped. The kitchen is a mess. He was running out of supply. His mother will be mad, she loved to collect different kinds of plates and when she sees what happened to the collection she will be pissed is an understatement. 

As Max was finishing up the job there he was, exhausted David standing in the doorway. He threw a plate in that direction almost hitting David on the head 

“I know you didn’t want to see me but your mom called that you were alone and I couldn’t let that happen” Max stood there in shock. He thought he will never see him again but there he was. In flesh and bones. 

Max stared at him for a second, jumped off the counter and run up to him, and hugged his legs. The hug lasted like two seconds before Max pulled away and ran up the stairs. David was left there standing baffled. 

David went upstairs and knocked on Max’s door. “Can I come in?”

no response “I’ll be downstairs then” As David was walking away from the door Max responded.

“You can”

David entered the room and Max was on his bed under his cover. David sat down next to him. Max could feel the bed move.

“Are you ok?” Asked David clearly not knowing what to say. No response.  
“Once you tell me you don’t want me in your life then you hug me.” “Can you give me any more mixed messages?” David said jokingly, still no response   
“Max I need you to talk with me. I can’t read your mind” Max was still quiet.  
“Have you eaten already?”

“No” finally something came out of Max’s mouth 

“What about we order pizza?” Max peeked his head out and David could see his puffy cheeks and reddish eyes. He realized Max was crying.

“Okey” Max said softly. David pulled out the phone and ordered pizza. After he was done he looked at Max. He looked so sad, he wanted to hug him but knew Max wouldn’t like it. So he did nothing. Max realized that David was looking at him like that so he hid his head again.

“I wanted you gone but now I don’t know anymore” admitted Max.

“Maybe you just didn’t like the way I did things” “ Max, I did some thinking and I realized I’ve been pushing on you too hard. Sorry about that” 

Max slowly leaned onto David. David was shocked since this is the closest thing he did o a hug and wanted to put his hand on his shoulder but he thought to himself “I won’t push it”. He ended up doing nothing, he didn’t want to ruin that. 

They stayed like that until the doorbell rang.

“The pizza’s here, let’s go downstairs.” Said David breaking the moment 

They went downstairs. David paid the pizza delivery guy with the money Max’s parents left. They sat down in the living room that was connected to the kitchen. 

“Max, Do you want me gone?”

“I.. Umm I...” 

“You don’t have to answer right now. You can tell your parents so they can call me later” 

Max liked that idea but didn’t say anything. David could read his expression so no words were needed. They finished eating

“Go to bed Max, you must be exhausted”

“What about the plates?”

“I’ll take care of that, go to sleep”

Max was tired so, he was grateful. David cleaned the kitchen avoiding cutting himself on countless amount of broken plates

\---

The next morning as Max woke up David was preparing breakfast. Max went downstairs to check what the counselor was cooking. Max sat at the dining table.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“eggs”

David proceeded to put a bowl in front of the kid

“Eggs in a bowl?”

“Well you didn’t leave any plate behind”

“Oh yeah,” Max felt a little embarrassed. He hasn’t lost his temper quite like that in a long time.   
“Did you tell my mom?” The kid jumped

“Not yet, she didn’t have time” like always. Max rolled his eyes at that.

Max knows when she finds out she’s going to ground him and not for a week as David did but way longer. Max pulled out his phone to get as much time on it as possible before his parents take it away. 

“What’s with your generation and sticking your noses at the phones,” David said as he noticed Max pull out his phone.

“You sound like a boomer, David”

“And that’s bad?”

Max just grinned in response “If you want to be made fun of” 

David ignored that and started to change the subject.

“So how’s school?” Really? couldn’t he think of something better? 

Max really didn’t want to talk about that so he stayed silent. 

“I’m pushing it too far again, aren’t I?” “Sorry” They sat in awkward silence till they finished eating and Max headed to his room.

David prepared a smoothie for Max out of fresh fruit. He wants him to eat healthily so if a smoothie helps deliver those vitamins then he will be making them. But first to check if Max will want to drink it. 

David made his way to Max’s room, knocked, and as Max invited him in he dropped off the smoothie n left. He wanted to spark a conversation but David knew Max didn’t want to talk to him yet. The day finished with Max sitting all day at his computer and David stayed in the kitchen. At least Max brought the glass so David can wash it. It was empty and it made David smile. 

They can take it step by step. At least David knows it’s working and that Max just needs some time. All is good.

Monday morning Max saw his mother before going to school and asked her

“Can you call David and tell him he can come?”

“You mean the babysitter who left?”

“Yes him, just tell him I don’t mind him being here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to continue this but be patient with me.   
> I'm bad at writing n have to correct errors like every word I type oof


End file.
